


Breaking News

by Fluffy_Artist01



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Artist01/pseuds/Fluffy_Artist01
Summary: Ramsey hasn't seen Percy in a few days. That would normally be fine if she wasn't a hostage from a case gone awry.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Breaking News

It had been a couple of days since Ramsey had last seen Percy.

This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Percy was a full-time officer, and she had other crooks to focus on. She always tried to come at least once a week, and that’s all he could ask for. He focused on his drawings to pass the time.

Until the guard turned the channel to show a huge hostage situation, with Percy in the middle of it. Ramsey’s eyes widened, his grip on his pencil tightened so hard the wood began to crack. He rushed to the cell door, spilling his supplies to the ground. His eyes fixed to the screen as the reporter spoke.

“This just in, reports are coming in that officer Percival King is still in the building with the perpetrator. Officer King had managed to slip inside the crime scene to unarm the suspect. No reports yet on the condition of Officer King or the hostage.”

Ramsey felt his stomach drop at the last sentence. They didn’t know if they were ok? How long had Percy been in there? Her stamina must be running low at that point. Ramsey wished he could be out there, doing  _ something _ to help. But he can’t.

All he could do was sit and wait.

~

“It’s been a total of three days since Officer King had been captured, and the suspect appears to be growing hostile. Sweet Jazz police have the building surrounded and a hostage negotiator has been brought to the scene. No word on the condition of the hostage or Officer King, but the situation looks grim.”

Ramsey’s attention was glued to the television. He hardly moved from his spot and ignored his meal for days. His eyes stinging red the longer he watches. He kept hoping,  _ praying _ that Percy would bust out of there. She’s a seasoned cop, she knows what she’s doing...right?

Ramsey rubbed his face. His scruff was getting long. If Percy were here, she’d probably nag at him to shave. And to eat something, even though she survived on a single piece of toast and a glass of water. He looks around his cell, which had become a mess over the past view days. His pencils are still scattered all over the floor.

God he really turned into a mess over this cop. But what can he say, she melted his heart of gold. He turned back to the tv just in time to see the side of the building come crumbling down. In an instant he’s back to the door, holding the bars for dear life as he watched.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears Officer King has knocked a hole into the building and has the suspect apprehended!” The reporter exclaimed in glee. There was a deafening silence as the camera focused on Percy. She had a guy pinned to the ground and was shouting something to a nearby officer. The officer tossed her what Ramsey guesses is Eraser Cuffs. Two officers apprehend the guy from the ground as an EMT rushes in, more than likely to keep an eye on the hostage. Another EMT walks up to Percy but she waves them off. She hobbled off screen.

“This just in, the hostage is still alive, and is being rushed to the hospital as we speak. Officer King claims to be alright as well. It looks like this nightmare may finally be over. This is Joell Skips-” the reporter couldn’t finish as the guard cut the tv off. Ramsey let out a sigh of relief, grateful she’s alright.

~

It took another day before Percy walked into the jail. She was still limping slightly and look  _ exhausted _ . She went over to Ramsey’s cell, not noticing his face.

“I apologize for my absence Ramsey. I had a big case that took up-”

Before she could finish her apology, Percy finds herself in a tight embrace. She paused for a moment before returning the hug. The two stood there for a moment, letting the events from the past few days fade away, before Ramsey pulled away. He held her shoulders and looked at her.

“Are you alright? I saw on the news what happened.” Ramsey asked in an unusually soft voice. It took Percy a second before she could answer with a nod. Ramsey let out a sigh of relief and hugged her again.

“Don’t do that to me again Perce.”

“I’ll try not to.”

  
  



End file.
